From The Shadows
by Erakleon
Summary: A new Champion joins the League of Legends, hailing from the mysterious Shadow Isles. But this newcomer is not the usual sort to come from such a twisted place. Join Erakleon as he experiences first-hand just what the League is all about, and attempts to understand and control the dark powers he possesses.


Candidate: Erakleon

Date: 7 April, 22 CLE

OBSERVATION

Shadows dance lightly throughout the Great Hall, flickering playfully in the light of the wall-mounted torches, almost as though alive. Soft, almost silent footsteps echo, their owner walking confidently towards the Reflecting Chamber doors. Many dark and mysterious creatures have emerged from the Shadow Isles, perhaps none more so than Erakleon. The reason for this being that he appeared nothing more than a teenaged boy, his lightly muscled frame and confident facial features covered by a black sleeveless jacket, the only things visible his gleaming golden irises, shining through the veil of the hood, and the shoulder-length hair as black as midnight creeping out the bottom. His gaze lifts from the polished floors to the doors of the Reflecting Chamber, and to the inscription above them. _The truest enemy lies within_. An unseen, mischievous grin breaks out as the doors swing open noiselessly. Without the slightest hesitation, he strides inside.

REFLECTION

Darkness was something Erakleon was more than accustomed to. It was a part of him, giving him a sense of calm whenever he was concealed in its comforting embrace. However, this darkness was not natural, as he could not see. His eyes narrowed as he tried to pierce the veil he was so used to being a part of. His previous grin replaced by a curious frown, he began running through the blackness. As he ran, he became aware of a presence beside him. He flicked his gaze to his left, and almost tripped over in surprise.

"C-…Casin?!" The shroud surrounding the silhouette dissipated, revealing another boy, almost identical in appearance, save his slightly superior height and build. "Hey, look out, Erak!" Casin shoved the confused teenager away, saving him from ramming headfirst into a twisted, dead tree, and instead tripping over one of the corrupted roots and tumbling into a dank pond. Erakleon coughed and spluttered, pulling his head out from under the freezing cold water. Whipping it side to side, he blinked furiously, before gaping at what he saw once his vision returned. The rippling reflection staring back at him had piercing blue eyes and hair as white as the snows of Freljord. Erakleon shook his head in shock, before being pulled forcefully to his feet, his brother's voice echoing through his head.

"Hey! Get up! We have to go! She's going to catch us!" Something was wrong. No, everything was wrong. That was when he heard the laughter. It was a high pitched, sadistic laughter, full of mocking amusement. Erakleon shuddered as he realised where he was, and who was chasing them. Taking off beside his brother Casin, he recalled how the pair had ended up deep within the Shadow Isles.

_The wooden boat rocked back and forth in the rough waters bordering the Shadow Isles. Full of devout disciples of the Spider-God, the massive longboard felt overcrowded and highly uncomfortable to Erak. He huddled into the protective embrace of his brother. _

_"Hey…Casin? Do you really think it's true? What…What Elise said about there being a 'better place' out here?" The elder sibling furrowed his brow, his face a mixture of hope and grim determination. Casin opened his mouth to respond, but a slender porcelain hand slid onto his shoulder._

_"Of course, my little darlings! This is the day that you have been waiting for!"_

_And what a day it's been. _Erak thought bitterly. Running through a haunted forest in the Shadow Isles, chased by a homicidal spider-lady trying to feed him and his brother... _Oh damn. _He looked around again, and cursed when he realised that Casin had disappeared. The dark grey earth beneath his feet crackled as he padded across it frantically, until he stumbled upon the dark maw of a cave. Hesitating a moment, Erak turned around. Twisted trees gazed back at him, and from the mists that lurked behind them that sinister laugh rang again. _Damn, damn, DAMN! _Cursing the world he leapt into the darkness, running blindly through the cave for what seemed like an age, his hand raised in front of him as to not hit a wall. This turned out to be a wise decision, as Erak soon hit the back of the cave. _Oh no, oh no, no, no, NO! _He was trapped. He certainly couldn't go back the way he came, Elise had surely seen him enter the cave.

"No, damn it! There has to be another way out! There _has_ to be!" Erak exclaimed. Why did this have to happen? The teenager clenched his fists, and trembling with anger, launched a hard punch at the rocky cave wall. The blow only served to make Erakleon gasp in pain as he clutched his wounded hand. Or so he thought. Tilting his head and squinting to see the impression his punch had made, and behold, a small crack had appeared where there was none before. And the crack began to spread rapidly across the walls, and more and more began to appear, and to Erakleon's horror, the ground gave out, giving way to nothingness, and he fell, screaming. All he remembered after that was darkness. For the longest time he knew only the embrace of the Darkness.

"Why do you want to join the League?" The question pierced through the veil of his mind, and Erakleon chuckled as he remembered where he was, and why. Staring at his hands as dark energy flickered around them, he grinned mischievously, gazing up at the blue-robed summoner in the corner of the Reflection Chamber with now brilliantly glowing gold irises.

"I don't understand how I got this power… This Darkness. But… I like it, and I want to learn how to fully control it. I believe the League is the perfect place to me to learn." Erakleon's gaze hardened, his mouth shifting to a more serious and grim expression, and his golden irises turning to a bright red.

"And? There is something else that you seek, young one." Prompted the Summoner, stroking his long, white beard inquisitively.

"…Retribution." Was the boy's hesitant response.

With a knowing smile and a satisfied "Humph" the elder Summoner asked the second and final question.

"How does it feel to expose your mind?"

The question did give Erakleon some pause. He wondered how it had felt, knowing that others had now experienced his pain, his memories. The teenager looked the Summoner, and as their eyes met, the old man swore he saw a dangerous glint of mischief within the brilliant gold of his irises.

"In all honestly, Summoner, I don't have a problem with it, long as you and yours keep the mind melding in the fights."

Another satisfied "Harrumph" marked the robed man's acceptance of the boys answer.

"Very well, then. Welcome to the League of Legends, Erakleon, The Living Shadow."

Nodded, and suddenly Erak was back in the Institute of War. A very grand pair of doors stood proudly in his path. Melodramatically pulling his hood on, he strode purposefully through the doors. The League of Legends waited.


End file.
